


Running is Always a Suitable Option.

by Waterdownblues



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU definitely, M/M, Might be boring at first, Update as soon as I can, and not to be rushed, but time is important, might be edited in future as I make a lot of mistakes, might get better, this work will probably be quite sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterdownblues/pseuds/Waterdownblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Have you ever felt like running from this place,’ He waved his arm in a sweeping gesture.  ‘Just packing your things, and leaving?’ He asked, after what seemed like an eternity, his voice keeping it’s soft, melodic tones.</p>
<p>Running is always an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Would you, If given the opportunity?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is *Pause for pointless dramatic effect* My first work on Tokyo Ghoul, and I'm very excited.  
> (sorry I don't really know what to say in times like these,)  
> So. . . Hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Waterdownblues.

Sasaki Haise, or, before his memories were buried, Kaneki Ken, was thinking about leaving the CCG, for good - Just packing a small suitcase, and booking the first flight to any country in Europe. The only things that had ever stopped him was the fact that he would be leaving people behind. Like Touka, Banjou and his group, and even Tsukiyama. But the second issue, was the lack of company; Someone to travel with.  For a moment, he thought about the idea of Furuta going with him, after all, having someone of that skill, would be invaluable. _Actually, now that I think about it, it’s a reasonable idea. And, I would be able to keep an eye on him._

 

He looked over at his subordinate. Ever since he had listened to that recording device, he had trusted Furuta even less - what with the revelation that he was the clown that started this whole mess; That bit wasn’t said, of course - Furuta would much rather kill himself than to admit to something that big, but he was able to piece it together. He had seethed about that fact for weeks, but eventually, the rage that had been present in his body had simmered. It’s not that he wasn’t still angered by it, just that he was sick and tired of having his life controlled, being pulled in all directions by puppet strings - so he had decided on living by the old phrase, “Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer”.

 

‘Furuta?’ Sasaki asked softly, his voice echoing in the darkened office. Sasaki himself was lying back on his office chair, his feet propped on his desk. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and picked up a yellow highlighter. He started to play with it; taking of it’s cap, throwing it up into the air, catching it, and putting it back on again. After a short while, it got boring, So he started humming. But he found it quickly got annoying, and stopped. So instead, trying to stop fidgeting, he sank deeper into the leather chair he was lying on and closed his eyes, relishing in the breeze that was blowing in from the open window.

 

Furuta - who was seated on a similar leather chair to his superior’s - was leaning over his slightly smaller desk on the other side of the room, and was in the process of finishing the last of the assigned paperwork on one of the earlier cases investigated by the CCG. It was routine stuff, but one still had to concentrate when doing it. So, when he replied to his superior, it was understandable that his voice was distracted, his focus mainly on the small stack of papers before him. ‘Yes?’ He replied, his voice quiet, matching the atmosphere of the room. And it wasn’t a tense quiet either, rather, a companionable silence.

 

Furuta enjoyed these periods of silence, as he could get his work finished quickly, and relax comfortably, without any distractions or interruption. Looking to the left hand side of the desk, he sighed aloud in relief, realizing as he turned over the last sheet of paper, that it was the last. _Honestly,_ He thought, scowling slightly, _Yes it’s easy, and I can work through it pretty quickly, but does the work have to be so tedious?_

 

Sasaki took time to ask his question, instead opening his eyes again, to take a look around the room. It was painted in a variety of soft, earthy browns. The floor was covered in a light grey carpet. There was a pair of two cushion sofas sitting opposite each other in the center of the room, for any meetings that the two investigators might have had arranged. The couches were made of smooth leather, and were very comfortable - good for quick naps. _Though sleeping on them for any more than an hour, and your neck won’t feel right for the rest of the day._  ‘Have you ever felt like running from this place,’ He waved his arm in a sweeping gesture.  ‘Just packing your things, and leaving?’ He asked, after what seemed like an eternity, his voice keeping it’s soft, melodic tones. Shouting was never a thing that could be associated with Sasaki Haise. In fact, his voice never rose above a pleasant indoor voice.

 

There was a melancholy air about Sasaki, Furuta noticed, as he looked up from signing the last piece of paperwork.  As he stared into his superior’s soft gray eyes, he thought about the question. _Have I?_ He thought, frowning in contemplation. _Have I truly ever thought such a thing, to run from it all? V, the Clowns, the CCG. To take off my mask, and hang it up for good? To stop being a tool for those who think they are above me?_ He gave a small nod, and a muttered ‘Yes.’

 

Sasaki hummed thoughtfully, examining his nails. ‘Would you take the opportunity if it was given to you?’ Sasaki asked a third question, and Furuta began to wonder where this was going. But he tried not to think on it, and decided it was only his bosses unusual mind that was fueling these unclear questions. He answered the question with a shrug, and stood slowly, gaining the attention of the other man.

 

‘I. . . I think I would, to be honest, but that kind of thing hardly matters, does it?’ Furuta replied, gathering his coat in his arms. As walked to the door, his expression was thoughtful, and his gait was distracted. The soft click of the lock echoed as he turned back towards his superior. ‘Goodnight, Sasaki.’ He gave a short wave, and left, bathing the room in silence once again.

 

 _Ah, it seems like I’ve given him something to think about._ He scoffed. _“Hardly matters”, huh?_ Sasaki smiled, and stood. First, he went to the window, and closed it, making sure the latch was secure. Then, in the same manner as his subordinate, he gathered his coat and strolled to the open door. Closing it behind him and locking it, he walked down the deserted corridor; however, unlike Furuta, his footing was as precise as ever - not a movement wasted.

 


	2. "An eye for an eye, makes the whole world blind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The short chapters work better for me, but you might not like it, so I'll try my hardest to make them as long as I can without dragging them out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, though!
> 
> Waterdownblues.

Furuta was once again at his desk in the office, filling out the latest batch of paperwork that had been handed to him that morning by a timid looking Second Class Investigator. Furuta had found it amusing, as the poor boy had stuttered his way through the conversation. If asked, he would have absolutely no shame admitting that he had tried to keep the conversation going as long as possible for his own entertainment. But eventually, his partner, some unknown Associate Class Investigator with a sagging face and a limp had come looking for him. What made it funnier - Furuta had struggled to keep a straight face at that point - was the fact that the boy’s superior had berated him heatedly for wasting a higher ranked officer’s time, and _then,_ made him apologize! He had laughed for a good five minutes after the pair had disappeared round a corner, one red faced and shaking like a leave, and the other grumbling about idiotic children. And he wasn’t the only one who had found it funny, either. His own superior,  Associate Class Sasaki, who had been watching from the other side of the corridor, had also started chuckling once the pair had left.

 

Putting down the pen in his hand, he looked up at Sasaki, frowning. **‘Have you ever felt like running from this place, just packing your things, and leaving?’  ‘Would you take the opportunity if it was given to you?’** Since his boss had asked him those questions a week ago, they hadn’t been brought up again, and that had bothered him; It still did, in fact. He had had many sleepless nights because of those questions. His mind had whispered to him the sweet possibility of escape - of release from the exhausting duty that was his work in V. In the years gone by, he had often wondered what life could have been like if V was out of the picture. _No,_ He thought, shaking his head. _V exists. And V would find me if I ran. And If I managed to get myself captured. . . Well, they say there are fates far, far worse than death. And besides, thinking that I would actually manage to escape in the first place is stupid. False hope won’t help me get the answers. In fact, false hope won’t get me anything. Goddammit boss, why the hell did you have to ask me that?_

 

_‘-uruta?’  What?_

 

‘-Furuta? Are you alright?’ Someone was tapping him on the shoulder, he jolted, looking up. Sasaki was leaning over him, slight concern flitting over his handsome features. He looked back down, noticing as he did that his hands had been clutching his head, and tightly. He pulled his hand away - and it was shaking, not so much that it was obvious - if you weren’t looking for it, it would pass you by entirely - but for Sasaki, who was close enough; vigilant enough to notice small details, it was obvious.

 

‘Are you cold?’ Sasaki asked, raising an eyebrow. ‘There's a spare blanket in the cupboard if you need it - in fact, I’ll get it anyway.’ He turned, and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him softly. He looked down at the desk, intent on moving the paperwork out of the way so he could lie down, but he found it gone. He had his suspicions confirmed when he saw an extra pile on his boss’s desk. _He must have taken it when he left to get the blankets._ Furuta thought, a smile flitting across his face so fast that it was almost unseen. He laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes. Within seconds, Hypnos and his son Morpheus had greeted him with a warm smile and a hearty handshake, welcoming him to the land of sleep and dreams.

* * *

 

It took him no time at all for him to get to the cupboard that held the blankets. It was easy enough to fight through the throng of people in the corridor  - well, it was less him fighting through the crowds, than the crowds parting to either side to avoid him. Sasaki felt rather amused by it all. It was a pointless fear. It’s not like he was going to slaughter them all, was it? (He pointedly refused to acknowledge that he had been tempted a few times, ever since his memories had returned).

 

The cupboard was small, and out of the way, in a corridor that had been abandoned years back, due to complaints of dampness. Luckily, the cupboard had been spared from the wrath of the leaking water, and so it had stayed bone dry. Luckier still, the cleaners had forgot that it existed, so all of the linen, towels and other things had been left there. He had put the blankets there himself, after he had bought them from a department store, only to realize that he already had them in his apartment. So he had brought them here, and stored them in the cupboard, because sometimes he liked a small nap on the sofa in his office. But nowadays, being as busy as he was, he rarely had time for naps. He was actually glad that they were going to be used again. _Looks like it wasn’t a waste of money after all._

 

The way back to his office was the same; people parting down the middle like the red sea, poorly hidden fearful looks being shot his way. He ignored it, and hid his irritation - as that would only cause the fear to strengthen - behind a mask of impassiveness.

 

The sight that greeted him as he opened the the door was - and if asked, he would never admit that he had even _thought_ it - was incredibly adorable. And what made it more adorable was the fact that it was _Furuta_ of all people in the position that he was in, drooling like a newborn pup. Though the irony of the situation was not lost on him. Furuta, a being of control, a being, that in a stressful situations, could take the reins and hold out quite easily, in such a vulnerable and compromising position was. . . absolutely hilarious, to be honest. He could have done almost anything to Furuta (his tormentor - the reason for a lot of suffering in his life) and gotten away with it.

 

Sasaki felt incredibly powerful for all of a second, before it crashed and burned around him, in an almighty explosion. Those were probably the kind of thoughts and feelings that had lead to his mess of a life in the first place. To have such control over one life at one moment, and use that moment malevolently (like his mother did, like the clowns did, like Aogiri did). For him to do that to the unaware sole not five feet in from of him, willingly? One would call that revenge - But where had revenge gotten him? Underground, almost dead with two empty, bleeding holes for eye sockets, the eyes themselves obliterated. No, it wasn’t worth it. So he cleared his thoughts - those twisted, evil thoughts -  and moved forward. Carefully, so as not to wake him, he lifted Furuta, and placed him on the sofa. Then, he unfolded the blanket, and laid it over him, tucking it in at the sides.

 

Standing up straight, he smiled sadly and spoke, his voice quiet. ‘If one were to witness the civility I have shown you over the months, that one being aware of the torment you have given me, they would probably be confused. “Take revenge!” They would say. But I wouldn’t, because I’d like to think I’m not that kind of person at heart. Revenge is a pointless concept, a road that leads only to misery, and the destruction of the world around you. Mahatma Gandhi once said that an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. I for one, don’t think I’d be able to live in a world full of blind people, being blind myself. So if one were to ask “why let him live for the wrongs he has done unto you?” I would say, “because everyone deserves redemption, and the chance to start again” But, my views of the world are idealistic, so I suppose my opinion doesn’t matter, in the end.’

 

He was looking down at Furuta at this point. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. ‘A sign of forgiveness,’ He whispered, ‘Who knows, maybe this second chance I give you will bear fruit. I can only hope so. Have a nice sleep, Furuta.’ He walked back to his desk, intent on getting the rest of today’s paperwork done, entirely unaware of the almost silent sniffles that were coming from his partner.


	3. Help. . .  - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry I'm late, but a lot of stuff has been going on. 
> 
> Again, it's a short chapter, but it's made up of different parts - so this could be considered part of a chapter. . . if that makes sense.

_ He. . . forgave me? But, do I deserve to be forgiven, truly? Sasaki wasn’t the only victim that I had targeted. He might have looked past the immense amount of wrongs I have committed, but the many other victims of my “Fun” have not. What I did to Sasaki is but a small cut of what I did to a lot of others. But. . . I cannot deny that his forgiveness is somewhat easing the minuscule amount of guilt I hold within me. Though, I cannot say that the guilt is “minuscule” either, as I would not be crying myself into oblivion if it were. _

 

* * *

 

**_[It really is sad, isn’t it? That a clown - in all senses of the word - could be brought to tears by the words of the victim of it’s latest prank. He should be laughing, not crying. Cheering, not sobbing. Sadly, though, Destiny has bigger hands than you think, and the wheels of fate are spinning faster than ever, so that clown just might be screaming next time.]_ **

 

* * *

 

Furuta had frozen when the soft lips had touched his head, but when his partner had whispered those words, it felt like his heart had stopped. Time slowed, and when Sasaki had sat down at his desk, the walls he had built up around his heart had broken, and guilt - no matter how tiny a part of him it was, no matter how  _ insignificant _ he felt that part of him was - had taken over him. He pressed his mouth to the back of his sleeve, trying his hardest to muffle the pathetic sobs escaping his throat. He rolled over, pressing his face into the back of the couch, crying quietly.

 

He was a monster - a being so filled with nothing but malicious intent, and the desire to treat people like pawns in a large, dangerous game of chess, that the other emotions humans were supposed to feel had been all but abandoned. He knew this, and others knew it to. He didn’t care - or at least, he _hadn’t_ cared \- about the feelings of the people around him, and when he saw an opportunity for some entertainment (Hadn’t that come back to strike him down) he had took it, but now? Now, all of the emotions that were cast aside were coming back to him, emotions that he hadn’t even thought he could feel. _Obviously V hadn’t done as good a job as they thought they had, in building an emotionless, killing machine._

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long after Sasaki had sat down and gotten started on the paperwork of the week had he heard the increasingly loud sobs of his partner. He stood and walked over to the couch. Sasaki knew that Furuta was not a physical person, so he was incredibly surprised when the first thing Furuta did after Sasaki had crouched down was latch on to him, muttering so fast that Sasaki had struggled to understand him. ‘I’m sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry, It was V, and I’m a monster-’ Furuta was cut off abruptly when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly - In the back of his guilt riddled mind, he noted that it was the first time he had ever received a hug that wasn’t forced.  _ The Sunlit Garden was hardly a place for hugs, was it?  _ He thought darkly, but there was a sadness, behind the anger that burned hotly within him, that sadness, was for the childhood he never had - and that he longed for, in some small part of him. To be able to call his father “Father”, to be able to be held by his mother and told “I love you”, but it was not to be, and he was born into the organization V. For now though, he pushed the thoughts from his mind, and returned Sasaki’s hug, hesitantly.

 

‘Tell me about it,’ Sasaki whispered, oblivious to the inner monologue of his partner. ‘And I’ll listen. Alright?’ He felt Furuta nod hesitantly, his tears staining his shirt, though he didn’t mind.  _ This is all so unexpected. Though, I better prepare myself for more surprises. Nothing I’ve heard about V is good. Yoshimura had to give up his daughter because of them. I’m afraid of what I’ll have to leave behind if there ever comes a situation like that. Or what I’d have to do to stop them. But for now, Furuta is the most important person on the list.  _ He thought, lifting Furuta onto the couch. He sat down next, resting his hands on his knees, and his head on the back of the couch. Time passed, and there was no sound but the ticking of the clock. Neither of the two men spoke, for each were trying to gather their thoughts. 

 

Eventually, Sasaki looked at Furuta, looking contemplative. Fifteen minutes had passed, and neither had said a word, but it did not annoy him, for he knew from experience that things like these needed time. He had stopped crying, but his face was perturbed, and he was looking down at his hands. They were clenched so tight that the knuckled had turned white, and there was a layer of sweat coating them. Sasaki looked down at his own gloved hands, they were the total opposite of Furuta’s hands. His palms were cool, and they were relaxed, his fingers spread evenly on his knees. Again he looked at Furuta, hesitating for a moment before he reached over, and parted the others hands. Then, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a packet of tissues.

 

‘Your hands are sweaty,’ He said, paying no heed to Furuta’s confused glance (though who could fault him, he had totally just changed the subject). After no movement from Furuta, he picked up his partners hands, and wiped them clean, being careful not to miss a spot. ‘Sweaty hands are no good for anyone, you know. You can’t grip things, and it gets very irritating after awhile, I’ve found.’ He continued, picking up the other hand, and repeating the process. ‘Relax,’ Sasaki finished, placing the used tissues on the coffee table. ‘You have all the time in the world, there’s no need to rush. Let it come when it comes, and if you find that you can’t - or don’t want - to talk about it, you don’t have too.’

 

Furuta looked at him then, and Sasaki seen confusion. ‘Why are you doing this?’ He asked, staring deep into Sasaki’s eyes, like he was looking for something wedged into his soul. Sasaki stared back with just as much intensity.

 

**‘Why are you doing this?’:** It seemed like a simple, short question. But it wasn’t, and the answers that usually followed the question were long and complicated, and they never actually answered the question, usually only creating more - This time was no different, and Sasaki was struggling to make his reply something that actually answered the question, and didn't make more of them. ‘Do you want the long or the short answer?’ 

 

‘I want the one that answers the question, Sasaki.’ Furuta said.

 

‘Ah, so the short one.’ He looked away from Furuta then, and leaned his head back, ’Because I want to, Furuta, that's why. There is no huge monologue explaining every intricate detail into my helping you, and there is no complicated reason for it. It is simply because I feel like helping you.’  _ You seem broken, Furuta. And for some unfathomable reason, I want to help put you back together again.  _

 

Furuta was silent for a time, contemplating his answer. ‘Thank you,’ He whispered eventually, his body’s tension easing off just a little.  _ Should I tell him? Because once I have, there is no going back. . . Yes, I should, he will help. _ ‘Do you know about V?’ He asked, looking at Sasaki.

 

‘I’ve. . . Heard of them, yet, I do not know what exactly it is they do. Can you remember when you talked to Miss Takatsuki?’ Furuta nodded, having a feeling he knew what was coming next. ‘Well, that's when I first heard of them. Furuta, you’re an agent of V, aren’t you?’ 

 

Furuta nodded again, and began to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I stopped here because it seemed like the right time. But, let me know what you think.
> 
> This is part one, I think there is going to be three parts.
> 
> Waterdownblues.


	4. Help. . . part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry I'm late. I've been very busy with school.  
> Here it is, part 2 of the last chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it,  
> Waterdownblues

_ ‘-Furuta, you’re an agent of V, aren’t you?’   _ The way Sasaki had asked - no, stated it made it seem like it wasn’t even a question. The look that Sasaki was giving him made him feel like he was a rabbit that had finally been caught by the sly fox. But, there was something else in his eyes, he still didn’t entirely understand why it was there, but the compassion - which Sasaki clearly thought was hidden - eased him significantly.  _ This is ridiculous, emotion like this can easily be faked. . . But, hasn’t he proven himself? He could have done anything to me in that vulnerable state I was in, but he didn’t. And by now, I would have seen something if he was going to do anything.  _

 

He sighed, leaning further into the sofa. ‘Alright. . .’ He said, nodding, and composing himself. ‘Alright, I’ll explain. . . V is an organization that seeks to maintain the balance between humans and ghouls. They actively seek to burn all of the bridges that make it possible for both species to live in harmony with one another. They use the CCG to do this.’ Furuta paused, looking at Sasaki. Seeing that he didn’t have any questions - or that he was saving them for the end - he continued. ‘Have you ever heard Eto or Kanou refer to a birdcage?’ Sasaki nodded. ‘Well, V’s control over the masses is basically what they are referring to. I must admit though, that they have done a fantastic job at keeping V on it’s toes. The higher ups are flailing about like fish out of water - Anyway. . . ‘ Again he paused, but he soon re-composed himself, smoothing away the non-existent wrinkles in his suit jacket.

  
  


‘I was born into the organization, as an experiment, if you will, so I didn't have a choice on whether or not I “Wanted to preserve balance”. I know, though, that it doesn’t give me any excuses for what I have done, and. . . I’ve made my peace with it.’

 

_ Just blurt it all out, Furuta, a filter for these kind of things in not needed - no, not at all,  _ He thought to himself, inwardly smiling at the look of sheer disbelief on Sasaki’s face despite the serious topic at hand.  _ Why don’t I have a camera on my phone?  _ He coughed lightly into a fist, and continued, his tone and attitude growing serious once again 

 

‘There was a. . .  breeding programme in the Sunlit Garden that was made in order to promote communication between the Washuu Clan, and the organization V. It was scrapped after a while because of the many errors made in the experimentation phase, but it was partially successful, and the result was genetically enhanced humans that could compete with ghouls in terms of strength and agility. The investigators you see in the main building of the CCG are a prime example - most of the children from the garden are Special Class and Associate special class investigators. I was also one of these children. I know of my father, Yoshitoki Washuu, but I did not know my mother. V is convinced my loyalties still lie with them, but as you can see, they do not. Six months ago, just after you held back the One Eyed Owl on your own and were promoted out of season, I was assigned to be your partner so I could watch your every move and report back to them. . . I’ve been lying to them for while now, about some things, but I fear they will soon catch on to me.’ He hesitated, but decided to press on. ‘I know that this may be. . . hard to hear, but Arima Kishou was given this task just after you were captured, and as far as I can tell, has been faithfully telling them everything about you.’  _ Ouch, Furuta you idiot, blurt it out why don’t you? _

  
  


He waited for an outburst, screaming bloody rage - anything, but he was disappointed (And a little relieved, he was beginning to get a headache.) Instead, Sasaki’s expression was solemn, and he had started to close in on himself, his arms circling his chest. Furuta thought he was imagining it, as his eyes started to glisten, and his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. Furuta felt a small tug in his chest, but he ignored it expertly, burying the feeling deep into his subconscious.

 

Upon noticing, Sasaki immediately wiped it away. ‘I. . . always thought that there was something strange about him, and the fact that he kept me alive just strengthened that opinion. Though, I admit to being shocked that he is involved with V. He - he always seemed like a righteous person.’ He looked over at Furuta, a question in his eyes. ‘What I don’t get, is why you were assigned to watch me. Why am I so special. I’m. . . not exactly in the process of rallying troops for war, am I?’ 

 

Furuta smiled, but then he became serious again.  ‘Sasaki, they believe that you are the one eyed king.’ He said bluntly. 

 

This time, there was a reaction, and Furuta internally patted himself on the back for getting such a large reaction from him (Well - not exactly large, for Sasaki had perfected his emotionless mask). His eyes widened, and his lips parted slightly. Then the funniest thing happened, and Furuta was completely gobsmacked when the first thing that Sasaki did was laugh, but it wasn’t a joyous laugh - like when you heard something funny, and it came from deep within - no, it was empty, cold and completely false. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard it; Sasaki’s demeanor had changed entirely - before he was relaxed, now though, he was alert and closed off. Again, another pain bloomed in Furuta’s chest, but this time, going against every instinct in his body - telling him to forget about it - he didn’t push it away.

 

‘They. . . They’ve ruined my life almost entirely on rumours that hold no water?’ Sasaki asked. (And even though his demeanor said otherwise, he was breaking into pieces. His voice had cracked on the last syllable, and tears had once again welled in the corner of his eyes). 

 

‘Yes,’ Furuta said. ‘Yes they have.’  _ It’s strange, that a man that seems so put together, and so calm and collected in every possible situation, could be so broken on the inside. So full of hate and tragedy. I. . . want to help you Sasaki, but I don’t know how.  _ He reached over, and tentatively wrapped his arms around Sasaki. Sasaki immediately relaxed, and Furuta smiled, pulling him in that little bit tighter. 

 

‘God, I’m sorry.’ Sasaki said, mumbling into Furuta’s suit jacket. ‘I’ve  gone and interrupted you, please, continue.’ Furuta was slightly confused, but he did. 

 

‘It’s fine - there isn’t much else to tell really. Growing up there, it was a strenuous thing. They taught us to fight and kill from when we first could stand. Teaching us that we were superior to the average human being. Teaching us that we were blessed to be protecting the “balance” of the world we live in. They used older investigators from the garden to teach us that. Because we didn’t have parents, they were the closest thing we had to them - And what do children do when they are younger? They imitate their parents. I. . . was no different. To be honest, it wasn’t the clowns that changed me completely - yes, they played a big part in it, and they taught me that freedom and doing what you want was a possible goal to achieve. But, ultimately, it was you, however indirectly. Watching you go on the journey that you did,  inspired me. And now, here I am. I’m sorry Sasaki, for everything.’ He smiled softly at Sasaki, who was looking up at him with a surprised look on his face. 

 

‘. . . Thank you, Furuta. That means a lot.’ Sasaki said. He sat up, pulling away from Furuta. ‘Well, it’s only polite that I tell you my story after hearing yours, no?’ 

 

Furuta interrupted. ‘It’s fine, you don’t have to. Besides, I think there's been enough sad conversation for one night, don’t you?’ Sasaki just nodded, and Furuta smiled. ‘Would - Would you like to, perhaps, go out for a meal?’ Sasaki raised his eyebrow, and Furuta rushed to assure him. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll pay.’

 

_ Yes, because that’s what I was worried about.  _ Sasaki thought.


	5. The Meal. . . Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ah goodness gracious it's been a long while. I am so sorry by the way for it being so little a chapter and so late. I just had school, and a lot of other things going on.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
>  Waterdownblues.

It was when they had reached the entrance of the restaurant that they remembered that Sasaki couldn’t eat human food. Sheepishly, Furuta turned to Sasaki and smiled. ‘Oops! Sorry about that,’ He said, not sounding apologetic in the least, and briefly thinking of an alternative added, ‘Coffee then? I know a good place.’ Sasaki nodded, and gestured for the other to lead.

 

They turned around and headed in the other direction. People parted on the street to let them past, recognizing the briefcases they were carrying. Used to it, The pair payed it no mind, and happily took the opportunity to avoid the crowds. They made quick work of the walk to the cafe. It was small, partially hidden in the corner of the street. The sign’s paint was peeling off, and the wooden chairs and tables were starting to rot, but looking through the glass window, Sasaki thought that the interior looked clean enough.

 

They walked in, and the smell hit them like a bullet train. Sasaki made a small humming sound in the back of his throat.  _ Well,  _ He thought.  _ It smells good, though, that doesn't always mean it tastes good.  _

 

The waiter, a man who looked to be in his late thirties, caught sight of them, and made a gesture indicating to follow him. They were led to the back of the cafe. After they sat down. The waiter set down a small card, which listed the items available. Without looking, they both ordered black coffee. The waiter asked if they wanted anything else, and both investigators declined. Sasaki shrugged off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair, Furuta taking after his example a few seconds later. ‘It really is warm in here.’ He muttered, loosening his tie and taking out the top button.

 

Soon enough, the waiter came back, carrying a steel tray which carried their beverages. Setting it swiftly onto the table, he removed the cups and saucers and placed them on the table; one in front of Sasaki, and the other in front of Furuta. Then, taking the coffee pot, the waiter poured an ample amount into each cup. He set the pot down on the table, and picked up the steel tray. With a nod to Sasaki, and a murmured ‘Enjoy’ he walked away, presumably to take another’s order.

 

Sasaki took the first sip of the two of them, and when he swallowed, his eyes lit up like a child on christmas. ‘Oh my goodness, that is heaven in a cup!’ He exclaimed, drawing looks from the nearer customers. Sasaki smiled sheepishly and apologized, shooting a pseudo-dark look at Furuta, who was chuckling into his hand. Furuta only laughed harder at this, and shook his head. 

 

‘I do see what you’re talking about though, the coffee really does taste good.’ Furuta said, taking a big gulp from the cup. Sasaki nodded again, he too, taking a drink from his cup. 

 

And that was how atmosphere stayed for the evening. They both laughed, they both cracked jokes, and occasionally, they would become too loud, and when they received dirty looks from the other customers, they laughed, waving them off with a flick of the wrist. 

 

When it had been time to leave, they both left in a good mood, smiling to themselves as they went their separate ways; even with the topics they had discussed earlier in the evening, and the groundbreaking revelations after that. They hadn’t mentioned it again after it happened, and though Sasaki had offered - and still wanted - to share his own story, he had to admit that bringing it up again would have  _ really  _ put a damper on the overall mood.

 

He looked up to the sky after feeling the first drops of rain, soon after, he was sprinting along the deserted street, determined to get home before the rain soaked him through.

 

It took him just over five minutes to run to his home, and by the time he had reached the front door, pulled his keys out, and opened it, he was looking quite like a drowned rat; his hair was plastered to his face, as were his clothes, the woolen trousers he was wearing feeling a ton heavier than they should. At the door, he pulled of all of his clothes, so he was standing nude in his hallway. Then he sat his quinque case underneath the small table next to the door. ‘Right, first things first,’ He said, shiverig slightly. ‘A shower.’ 

 

Feeling clean and happy, he dried the last of the water from his body and slipped on his house robe. 

 

It was in his home office on the ground floor that his mood did a complete one-eighty. 

 

Sitting on an overstuffed chintz armchair, he flicked through his emails, occasionally stopping to answer one, this would have been a normal evening if it were not for the email of his former subordinate Urie Kuki. 

 

_ Re: Associate Special Class. Sasaki. _

_ Subject: Prisoner 745. _

 

_  I have been requested by the prisoner in question to inquire about a visit to said prisoner anytime your schedule is free. _

 

_ -Rank 1. Urie.  _

 

Sasaki stared at the email for a long time.  _ I. . . Can’t. I just can’t. If I were to go down there, with my memories in tact I don’t think I would be able to control myself. Yes, thats it. I need to keep my cover. If I were to go down there, all of this -  _ At this piont he gestured wildly around him, fully aware that he was by himself -  _ Will be for naught.  _ He nodded to himself, closig down the computer without andering the email.  _ That should get the point across,  _ He thought, climbing the stairs to the bedroom. 

 

He immediately slipped into bed when he entered his room. He could feel his eyes closing, and his body losing all of its tenseness. His mind went blank; he was asleep.

  
  



End file.
